Simplify the expression. $-7t(-2t-1)$
Use the distributive property to distribute the ${-7t}$ $ = ({-7t} \times -2t) + ({-7t} \times -1)$ $ = (14t^{2}) + (7t)$ $ = 14t^{2} + 7t$